


Five Times Kissed

by devilswreckedchewtoy (AmberFyre)



Series: Surviving The Fall [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Season 09 AU, Season/Series 09, tumblr rp prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:39:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberFyre/pseuds/devilswreckedchewtoy
Summary: Snapshots as Sam and Ezekiel get closer.





	Five Times Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for implumem on tumblr circa 2014 for the 'five times kissed' prompt. Unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own. As per usual, I own nothing but the story. Originally posted on tumblr.

_Kiss number 1:_

The first time they kissed was a sweet surprise to Sam.  Not because he was Zeke’s first kiss, though that had a lot to do with it.  More because he hadn’t dared to hope she felt for him the way he felt for her.  He didn’t think he was good enough for her.  He’d been an outcast as an angel.  A rebel, which was often seen as bad as being a traitor, depending on who you asked.  And as a human, no matter how he tried he seemed to leave more destruction in his wake than good.  So that first kiss, tentative and gentle and slow, had been a surprise, but a welcome one.

_Kiss number 2:_

When Zeke had first initiated a kiss, it was again a surprise.  And a reminder that there was so much more to her than the quiet shyness she often projected.  It had still been soft and gentle and sweet, both of them going slow, both of them still nervous.  But it had made something warm swell within him.  The phrase “aching sweetness” suddenly made a sense to him in a way it never had before.  Angel or human, no one had ever made him feel this way and he treasured it.

_Kiss number 3:_

Zeke had been having a bad day, her Grace causing her more pain than it had for some time.  It tore at something in Sam to watch her, to see her trying to be strong and know there wasn’t anything he could do to help.  It had hurt him in ways he hadn’t felt before and it occurred to him that he was watching her die slowly.  Not a new thought but it had new depth and meaning.  If he lost her now, when they were just finding their way together?  The kiss had been borne of desperation, his attempt to hold her there with just the strength of his feelings for her.  It had been enough.

_Kiss number 4:_

Sam wasn’t sure he’d have been able to come to terms and accept his angelic past as well as he had without Zeke.  Not just because he loved her.  But because by simply being who she was allowed Sam to remember the parts of his past that hadn’t been painful and bitter.  It reminded him of the good things in Heaven, not the fighting.  That there was more than being warriors.  They were kindred and she helped the recollections of his past not hurt as much as they had.  He couldn’t help but believe that somehow, they’d been meant to meet this way.  And as he’d brushed her hair gently away from her face, seeing her smile up at him, her chocolate dark eyes bright with love and fierceness and compassion, he’d leaned down to kiss her, not as hesitant and more passionate than he had before.

_Kiss number 5:_

Another first.  Sam couldn’t help but think that as he had laid her out on the bed.  Nerves pounded through him as he’d slowly undressed her, fingers brushing over her skin reverently.  He hadn’t been this nervous about a physically intimate encounter since he’d been a teenager.  And they’d taken things slow.  He hadn’t wanted to push her, hadn’t wanted to pressure her in any way.  He loved her too much for that.  Laying naked beside her he felt like he was laid bare in so many more ways than just a lack of clothes.  Zeke was nervous as well, and the flash of apprehension in her dark eyes had him leaning down to kiss her, reassurance and love, trying to communicate he would never hurt her in a way without words.  And afterwards, with her head on his chest as his heart slowed and calmed, Sam knew she had claimed him in a way no one else ever had or would.


End file.
